


Meeting Lego...I meant Hawkeye

by Marvelanddcgeek



Series: Hawkant [2]
Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4388036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelanddcgeek/pseuds/Marvelanddcgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott's first meeting with Hawkeye</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one is also for Morgan!Set before Hot Day

Scott was pretty nervous .Fuck,how did he got into the damn team?(oh right ,stealing the suit and doing heroic shit .How did he kept forgetting ?)He still thought it was all a big dream ,because how the hell was all of it possible ?

So far,stuff had gone normally .Seeing the place ,training a bit,meeting most of the team members(although he still hadn't to meet the one with arrows,Legolas or something like that .)Things were going far better than he had expected .

Until he did meet Legolas.Wait,turns out his name is Hawkeye .Eh,pretty close .

"So you're the new guy ?"Hawkeye asked,looking at him.

"No,I'm simply your new exterminator .Of course I am!"Scott answered.He then looked to the guy .Damn ,he was quite hot .Not that he was going to tell him.

"Huh,can't believe they lowered the standard ."Clint commented ."Aren't you a bit small to be in the avengers ?"he let Scott's hair and chuckled .Scott wasn't amused .

"I'm not that small!And also,why would they let a Legolas copy cat join the team?.Speaking about low standards "No way he was going to let the guy insult him and not defend himself.

"Oh easy darling ."Clint smiled.He loved to tease new team members."Don't get so angry .Although I gotta admit that you look cuter in that way "he winked.

Scott tried not to blush ."Are you seriously trying to flirt with me?"he asked a bit annoyed .Not that would matter ,but he had to seem less easy.

"Possibly "Clint answered and smiled "Why,dont most people flirt with a guy that has 'Ant 'on the name ?"He kissed Scott's cheek to .

Scott did end up blushing and felt really embarrassed " Eh,well...."God,the guy would be a real pain in his ass.

"Aww,did the bugs ate your tongue,princess ?"he teased.After those words,he was suddenly covered in ants.

"Nope,but I could tell this guys to eat yours ."Scott waited until Clint was close to panic to call back the ants .He then decided to leave before any other avenger came . 

"That princess is surely fierce "Clint mumbled ,and he tried to see if there was any ant left on his body.This guy and him would either end up marrying or killing each other .


	2. Chapter 2

Scott was now getting used to the team .He couldn't feel any happier "Wow,if Peggy could see me now,she would be hella surprised "he thought.It was all unbelievable.Him,wearing a suit that could grant him the ability to change size and speak with ants (who were more useful than expected ),and on a team of superheroes .

He was doing a good job,according to Captain America ."You're getting used to all of this quite fast Scott,it's quite impressive .Keep with the good job! "He had told him.The living legend ,the fucking supersoldier,said that he was doing freaking good job.Things couldn't be more perfect.

Actually...they could .The archer kept messing up with him every single time he was able to.First,he kept flirting with him a lot (honestly ,he didn't matter.Scott thought the guy was really hot.Too bad he is a huge jerk ).Second,he would pull every sort of pranks on him(for example, that time he put honey inside his helmet .It took him a lot of time to get the ants out ,specially considering that he couldn't put it on to tell them to leave ).Third,he couldn't stop calling him 'princess '(according to Clint's logic ,"Princesses are good with all creatures ,and they're quite good looking .)He was driving him nuts,and Scott still was trying to figure how much trouble he would get in if he shrank Barton down and left him inside the refrigerator .

One day,after Clint had managed to replace his coke with soy sauce,Scott simply lost it "WOULD YOU JUST STOP?"he screamed .

"Aww,you're sad ,Princess ?"Clint teased him.Scott then punched his face .

"Fight me ,Legolas "Thank goodness he had a lot of practice during prison.He didn't care if he lost or if Barton left him on a pretty bad shape,he just wanted to fucking punch the shit out of him.Good thing they were in the training room,a place designed especially for that .

"With all pleasure ,honey"Barton kicked him on the stomach .Scott tried to hold back the pain before being able to shrink . 

"You're gonna use powers?Cheater!"he heard Clint saying .He lifted him by the feet and flipped him .As he tried to stand in his chest to make some sarcastic remark,Barton took out an arrow .He activated it,releasing with some sort of gas.

"Screw you!"Scott yelled as he tried to get away .Clint stood up and tried to catch him with his own hands .

"Hmm,there's a little tiny..."Barton didn't manage to finish the sentence ,as Scott grew back to normal size and punched him again .Clint groaned a bit due to the pain

"That's all you can do,Katniss?"Scott asked smiling .Clint looked at him

"You're surely are hard to be beat,that's cute "Christ,would he ever stop flirting ?Possibly no.

Just as they were about to fight again,the alarm went on .Shit,there was something bad going on.Bad thing ;they were the only ones in the base .The rest of the team were out,since they had too chose that exact day as their free day .

All of a sudden ,a muscled man wearing an orange suit with a metal helmet on his head,and some other metal stuff around his shoulders,wrist,and waist crashed through the door.

"Who the hell are you ?"Scott asked.He was still quite new to being a hero,but that guy definitely wasn't a hero.

"I am Bulldozer!"he answered and charged towards them .Scott shrunk and Clint dodged .

"He is part of the Wrecking Crew!"Clint informed as he tried to hit the guy with explosive arrows .They weren't really affecting the guy.

"Crew ?But I'm only seeing a guy!"

"Those three idiots were too slow so I decided to come alone!"  
He yelled as he tried to catch Hawkeye.

Scott called all the ants in the base and made them to cover the guy .He used bullet ants specifically,since they inflicted more pain .He got on a flying ant ,whom he had named Antonio ,and went to try to knock up the guy.Bad idea from Bulldozer to not have his eyes covered .Even though it was obvious that he possessed super strength ,getting bitten in the eyes would hurt a lot

"Pal,you should have brought your whole team "Scott said smiling .Ja!Taking on a super strong villain by himself ?That will surely make the team appreciate him more.

Too bad,he actually didn't take on him.Bulldozer managed to support the pain and hit Scott .Being so small ,it affected him and left him unconscious on the floor .

"Finishing you will be like stepping on a bug!"He said as he was about to step on poor Scott .With the strength he had ,and Scott being in that state,it could actually kill him (even in normal size it definitely would have the same effect).Luckily ,Clint used an arrow with an sleeping gas,making him fall to the side .He hadn't used it before since he totally forgot he had it.Damn,he needs to label this things .

"Princess ?Are you ok?"he asked worried as he picked up Scott ,who didn't responded or moved .Fuck ,this is bad


	3. Chapter three

Luckily ,Scott did survived .He had been lucky enough that Clint had rescue him,but now he was on a coma,due to the fall and the force inflicted on him when Clint picked him .He was also still tiny.(it would have been really dangerous to turn him back to normal since it could damage him in many ways.)Thanks to Hank Pym,aka Yellow Jadkt and the original Ant-man,they had been able to connect Scott to a machine in the hospital (he had shrunk it easily,along with the whole room .)Pym had also shrunk some of the medical staff so they could treat Scott ,and was called whenever they need to shrink .

Clint was always trying to be with him.He couldn't shrink since he wasn't a doctor or a nurse,so he had to stay big,meaning he couldn't go in.He would normally stay sitting on the waiting room for hours and wonder when would Scott finally wake up. 

"I'm sorry for the way I acted,Princess "he would constantly repeat.He had feelings towards the tiny guy,but being the asshole he was,he couldn't tell him directly .

Now,if Scott never woke up,he would never find out.He would never know that Clint did actually carry about him ,that he kinda really loved him .Clint wished that he could have knocked out Bulldozer faster ,in that way preventing the whole situation .

One day,as Clint was in the waiting room as usual,Hank came with a little girl ,no more than six .He wondered who was her,and why was she with him .He couldn't believe when he saw Pym shrinking her down,and then letting her get inside with Scott 

"You told me only medical could get in!"Clint said a bit pissed off .Why could a girl go,but not him? 

"Calm down Barton."Hank told him,but Clint kept complaining .Hank got annoyed enough so he shrunk Clint as well.

Clint walked in ,and saw the girl next to Scott .She was sniffing ,and he heard her say "Please wake up daddy ".

So turns out,Scott has a daughter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may not be able to write more.Emotoional issues

Six months had passed,and Scott was still in coma .Both Cassie and Clint were scarred that he would never wake up.She had expended entire days next to him,crying and begging for him to get up.Clint would try to comfort her,telling her he was going to be okay,but he was begging in to loose hope .At this point ,it was possibly that little Cassie would grow up without a father,and that Clint would never be able to tell Scott what he felt.

Then,a miracle happened .One day,he simply woke up .No one could explain how it was possible .He could speak normally ,and it seemed that he remember wha happened .He then went to normal size,just when Cassie was arriving for her next visit. Neither her ,Clint ,or Peggy could believe that he was there.

"DADDY YOU ARE AWAKE!"she screamed happily and went to hug him.She feared a bit due to the happiness .Clint wanted to do the same,but knew that he should let her hug her dad until she got tire.

"Hey peanut,I missed you "Scott said and ruffled her hair .He was happy to be back,and was also happy to see Cassie again .

"Oh daddy,I thought you wouldn't wake up "she sniffled.Scott picked her up and cleaned her tears.

"And leave you alone ?I would never do that "he smiled.It was good to be back


	5. chapter 5

Clint was happy that Scott was finally awake.About two weeks had passed since then, but he hadnt been able to speak with him.He promised to himself than when he got the chance, he would confess Scott his love for him.

Scott had been told that the reason he was alive was thanks to Clint.(Wow, that jerk had saved him?)He thought that the best thing he should do was to thank him.Scott walked to the training room while Clint was practicing his aim shooting to some apples.

"Hey Barton"Scott called him as he entered the room.Clint stopped what he was doing and looked at him.

"Oh hey sleeping beauty!"Clint greeted him with a smirk .Scott rolled his eyes.God,Barton would never change .That could be both good and bad .

"I wanted to thank you.You know, for saving my life"Scott said and blushed a bit Clint smiled 

"You're very welcome, princess "Clint said as he brought Scott close to him and kissed his lips.Scott was surprised,but kissed back as well.Clint put him in a bridal style , considering that kissing him like that would be much funnier .God, Scott's lips were softer than Clint had ever imagined.He then pulled away, and smiled to him.

"I love you, Scott"

"Love you too, Barton "


End file.
